Twinkie Love
by NinAndWish
Summary: A fight between the love of Twinkies and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of birds chirping filled the room as Nin slept. It was early morning; just another ordinary day to survive.

BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP!

Nin's peaceful dreams were shattered by the dreaded sound of her alarm clock. Though usually on a day like this she would sleep in, she had errands to get done.

Punching the alarm clock with her fist, sending it straight across the room, Nin got up and stretched. She then preceded into her roommate Wish's room. As usual, Wish forgot to set her Teen Titans alarm clock Nin got her for her birthday. With a angry grunt, Nin took grab of the matress and flipped it off the bedframe, causing both Wish and the matress to fall to the ground.

"Ooof!" Wish exclaimed. Wish just laid there and started licking her hand like a cat (she must've dreamt she was a little kitty again, running through the land of twinkies).

Nin left the room and made her breakfast. As usual, she had 5 pieces of crispy turkey bacon and a bowl of Fruity-O's. Wish finally came down and had a bowl of bran and a glass of prune juice :P

"I think today I'm gonna go skateboarding" Wish announced. Nin looked at her with a boring expression. "No, you're coming with me to run errands, like I told you 10 times yesterday" Nin told her. Wish pouted, but didn't protest.

After both of them got dressed and showered, Nin and Wish set off on their "fun" adventure. While walking down the sidewalk to their first stop, they ran into Foofo, their pony-loving best friend.

"Where you guys going? Is it a secret? Are you going on a top secret spy thingy? CAN I COME?!" Foofo exclaimed. Leave it to Foofo to ask all the random questions.

Wish looked away with a bored expression. "No, we are just running stupid errands". "You can come if you like Foofo!" Nin told her. Foofo jumped on Wish's head and took a seat there. "Lets get going!" Foofo yelled, excitedly. Wish threw Foofo off her head. Foofo flew into the street and was hit by the front bumper of a red truck that just so happenly was driving by. "Don't worry guys! I'll catch up later…." Her voice faded off as the truck kept driving.

After dragging through almost 2 hours of traveling through various stores, Nin and Wish only had one more stop. The automatic doors glided open as Wish ran through them. She was in a rush to finish up these stupid errands so she could get on the internet and watch Youtube videos. Nin walked straight to the sweets isle and grabbed a couple boxes of Twinkies. Wish and Nin met up at the front. Wish, as usual, had grabbed a bag of Taki's.

As they walked to the register, Wish suddenly groaned. "Oh great, I guess we can't shop here anymore". She pointed her finger over to the cash register. Standing there, rubbing a handful of money to his face, was Falcon.

Falcon was Wish's ex-boyfriend, the annoying troller who was never really serious about anything in life. The relationship between them both was pretty steady and easy, but ended when Wish realized he didn't like Red Velvet Icecream. She, quote, "couldn't possible date a guy who didn't have good taste in icecream". Like nothing was out of the ordinary, Nin walked up to the register and put down the items. "Well, look who's here, It's Nin the Sin" Falcon leered. "Where's Wish; did she disappear into a portal or something? Never see you guys more than 10 feet from each other". Nin didn't respond, knowing it was no good use of time trying to comprehend how stupid Falcon could be in conversations. Slowly, knowing Nin was in a hurry to get out the store, Falcon scanned and bagged the food.

After paying, Nin started walking out of the store and Falcon turned back to hugging the store's earnings. From her hiding spot, Wish see's it was her chance to get out of the store without being noticed by him. She was almost out the door. Just…a…bit…further…

"You can't sneak away from me, Wish. I have eyes in the back of my head" Falcon said without turning around. Wish sighed and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Wish sat at the TV, watching the Channel 3 news. Nin walked in and sat down next to Wish on the couch. "Anything interesting going on in the world?" Nin asked, having missed half of the news already. "Not really: Daylight Savings starts soon, 30% chance of rain, man in a blue police box kidnapping local women; you know, the usual", Wish replied.

Nin laid her head back against the couch. She and Wish had stayed up all night watching silly cat videos. It was surprising to her that Wish looked so awake.

Both their heads turned towards the door when they heard a knock. The person outside opened the door and popped his head in. "Hope you don't mind me dropping by." It was Nin's older brother Jello. Though he had been short when they were kids, he had eventually outgrown Nin. He didn't usually have time to hang out with the girls because of his job at the pudding factory. But in the end, his large paycheck made everything better.

"Hey Jello. I'm glad you finally found time to visit us," Nin said sarcastically. "Well sorry, but I've been too busy counting my stacks of money," Jello countered back.

He turned towards Wish who was still faced towards the TV, like nothing was unusual. "Don't I get a hello Wish?" he asked. Wish turned towards Jello. "Did you bring any donuts with you?" Wish blurted out.

"No, Wish, I did not bring donuts"

"Then get out."

Jello chuckled. "Oh Wish... You never change, do you?" Wish made a face at him, then continued to watch the news. Nin grabbed Jello and pulled him in for a hug. Something didn't feel right though…

"Jello, have you been…working out?" Nin asked in disbelief. His chest is harder than it usually was, and he had more meat on his arms.

"Oh yea, I've been going to the gym lately. I'm at that great age where I need to get down and busy with a good-looking woman (if you know what I mean), and I'm pretty sure the ladies don't like guys with flabby stomachs," Jello replied, smiling and showing off his biceps. Wish made a quick glance at them, then turned back around again. "I still have bigger muscles than you," she said. Nin just stood there, shocked at how she had not noticed his change in body when he had first walked in.

Jello looked down at his watch and sighed. "Sorry gals, I have to get going. Only came by to make sure you're all still alive," Nin pouted and looked down to the floor. He never had time for her anymore. Jello, noticing his sister's disappointment, pulled her into a hug. "I'll come by again, and we can hang out longer. Ok?" Nin made a small smile. "Ok…"

He let go of Nin and walked towards the door. Before he could open the door, Wish called out, "Don't forget to bring donuts next time!" Jello just laughed at that and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish's POV**

_BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP!_

Ugh… Getting up this early should be illegal. For once, I remembered to set my alarm so I wouldn't be late to work. I slowly get out of bed and put on the outfit I had laid out last night.

Taking one last yearning look back at my warm welcoming bed, I leave my room and walk downstairs. I grab a quick cup of coffee and dash out the door.

The car drive to work was slow, so I started counting how many blue vehicles I could see (21 cars, 3 bikes, and 1 flying box). It really did pass the time, because before I knew it, I was at the gates of the studio. I showed the gate keeper my ID card and kept driving to find a place to park.

My line of work is assistant of one of the top directors in the TV business. I mostly just go on coffee runs and arrange papers, but it's still a big job considering how important my boss is.

I dodged through the various crowds of actors and workers that blocked my path. I was running late again, but luckily my boss was pretty lenient. It is Monday, so he is going to be in the filming room. Just my luck, that room is all the way at the back. Stupid Mondays.

On my way there, I grabbed a fresh cup of café mocha (with his preference of the coffee being stirred with beef jerky; I don't know why). I ran to the large door that led to the filming area. As usual, he was sitting in his director's chair, calling out orders to the film and electronics crew. I walk over calmly, breathe still shaky from the quick pace.

"Mr. PartyHat, I have your coffee", I say as I walk up to his chair.

"Wish, you're late. I expect you have a good excuse this time?" he replies, not even turning to look at me.

"Can you give me a minute to think of one?" He makes a small laugh. I had given up trying to lie to him months ago.

"I got you coffee" I say, trying get him to take it from me before it burns a hole through my hand. He takes the coffee and stares at it intently before looking at me.

"Did you spit in it?" He asks warily.

"Not this time sir" I reply. He looks back to the coffee, then cautiously takes a sip. He makes a satisfied nod then turns back to yelling at the workers. Seeing that my work was done for the moment, I walk to the snack table and eat a cupcake.

**Nin's POV**

BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP WAKE UP BEEP BEEP!

That damn alarm clock. I grab the clock and chuck it at the wall, causing it to smash into pieces. The covers fall to the floor as I get up and open up the closet. I change from my pajamas into a corset and jeans.

Judging by her empty bedroom and silence, I could tell Wish had already left for work. My job doesn't start as early as hers, lucky me.

I sit at the kitchen table, sipping at my coffee as I watch the morning news. The Blue-Box man (he has his own nickname, good for him) is still on the loose, severe thunderstorms forecasted, and puppies for sale; again, nothing interesting.

I look at the kitchen clock and decide to set off to work. I grab my phone and briefcase and set off to work.

…

The drive to work wasn't long, probably because all the people were already at their jobs. I park in my assigned parking spot and get out of the car. Everyone is bustling around with papers in their hands when I walk into the building. I make my way to my office and see Tina the cleaning lady wiping the glass walls of a nearby room. I give her a wave of my hand as a hello, but don't say anything to her because of her lack of fluent English.

I enter my office and sit in my leather chair. Multiple unfinished outfit designs were scattered on the desk in front of me. Carefully stacking and pushing the papers off to the side, I began signing papers for orders placed on clothing materials.

My job, if you couldn't already tell, is fashion designing. I make clothes designs to show off at fashion shows, and if the outfit is liked more than the designers at the show, it will be sold at multiple stores across the country. It's a competitive business, but I enjoy it.

(…um… that's all for this chapter… bye..)


	4. Chapter 4

**Foofo's POV**

So… Cold…

**Wish's POV**

Weeks earlier I had heard rumors of a new TV show being shot at the studio. To a newbie this would be exciting, but I've been working here long enough that it wasn't anything big. Of course, it is always interesting watching to see if the show would survive or die like many of the shows that never got produced.

But now it does matter, because the studio company has decided to go through with the idea and my boss Party has been chosen to direct it.

The television work he usually directed were comedies and individual storyline episode type shows, but this was a Sci-Fi drama with a single story arc. I have never been a fan of the science genre and find the idea of a soap opera type show kind of boring.

Already people were going crazy getting props and lighting ready for the pilot episode. I stood back by the refreshment table, taking occasional sips from my half empty Starblocks coffee, watching the stage crew scurry around whenever Party shouted orders. It was sort of amusing.

The actors were coming in today to do a practice run before actual recording began. This meant for me that I didn't have to do much work for Party because he would be distracted for hours on end with them. I could just sit back and watch the magic of television unfold right before my eyes.

The production coordinator runs in and informs everyone that the actors are on their way. All the stage crew and lighting workers quickly exit the set and stand to the side, waiting for further instruction later. The large double stage doors open and at a modest speed the actors walk in.

From experience, I have learned that the first people that walk in are the background characters. The next to come in are the characters on the show that have small speaking roles and are seen in only so many episodes. Lastly, the real-deal people walk in. Dressed in designer clothes and expensive accessories, you would be fooled to believe that they were going to be on "The Tears of Telamon" (the soap opera centered around the rich Telamon family).

While the other workers watched with adoring eyes, I kept my attention at the ceiling, which I suddenly found much more interesting than a bunch of pretentious actors. But something caught my eye. Well, someone. I looked down to one of the actors who was walking with the rest of the group. I knew that guy.

And he was staring right back at me.


End file.
